


Dubliners

by Geonn



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Drabble, F/M, In Public, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Fiona, a moment when someone's not trying to kill them. Almost literally a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dubliners

The rain is like darts of ice, freezing on their faces and then immediately melting on contact. Their clothes are weighted with it, clinging to their bodies as the bullets kick up the ground at their feet. He grabs her arm, pulling her out of the line of fire and into a secured shelter. He feels her warmth against him, despite the cold, and her breath washing over his face in frenzied pants. Despite the danger, he feels himself growing hard at the touch of her, the press of her body against his, and he wraps his hand in her hair. Her head is pulled back and he kisses her, hard, hungry, and she slams him against the wall as her tongue slides into his mouth.

Irish voices curse and shout outside. He finds the buttons of her blouse and tugs, getting them open just enough to slip a hand inside. Her body feels warm compared to everything else in their world, and he pinches her nipple. Her tongue slides over his lips and withdraws, and he feels her hips pressing against the front of his pants.

He can't resist a groan as he breaks the kiss and, hands on her shoulders, pushes her down to her knees. It was a tactical move, and the wall next to her explodes in a shower of plaster dust. He brings up his gun and fires at the man who had found them, the bullet knocking him back out into the rain. He starts to tell her it's safe, but she has other plans.

Her hands quickly undo his belt and he rests his head against the stone wall. Alert for the sound of more attackers, but focused on her slender hands as they push his pants open. She pushes his underwear down with one hand, freeing his cock with the other. She flicks her tongue against the tip and runs it all down the length, quickly, a fleeting brush, but he throbs in her hand. He puts one hand on the back of her head and looks down, meeting her wide eyes as she parts her lips and blows across the tip.

Surrounded by the cold, it's like a flame, and he arches his back. Her tongue touches him, cupping him, guiding him into the unbelievable warmth of her mouth. He quickly places his gun on the ledge over his head, laces his fingers together on the back of her head, and begins to move his hips against her. She adjusts to the size, taking as much of him as she can before she withdraws. She has one hand between his legs, cupping his balls and gently massaging them as her other hand pushes into her own pants.

It gets harder to keep his eyes on the door, to be aware of their surroundings as she takes him fully into her mouth and then begins to retreat. He's hard as stone, and her warm breath thaws him and her tongue traces the length of him as she lets him fall from her mouth. He's slick with saliva and he worries, briefly, that it will freeze. She wraps her hand around him and begins to stroke, hard and fast, her teeth bared as she works her hand harder between her legs. When she looks up, he sees her lips are wet, and she touches her tongue to the corner of her mouth before she takes him in again.

He grunts and thrusts to meet her, and she makes quiet gagging sounds, her hand returning to his balls and guiding him with quick squeezes. Finally, he takes a handful of her hair and yanks her head back, his cock falling from her mouth as he takes it in his free hand. She puts her hand around his, still fingering herself, lips parted and eyes wide and locked on his as they stroke him together.

He comes and she catches it on her tongue, on her lips and cheek, and locks her lips around the head to suck for more. He thrusts with his climax, filling her mouth with spurts of come, the moans she makes as she swallows driving him further over the edge as he sags against the wall. When he's finished, she puts his cock back into his pants and slides up his body like smoke, her eyes locking on his as she finally takes her hand from her pants. 

Three wet fingers brush over his lips, and she smiles like a devil as he sucks them into his mouth and tastes her. He presses against her hip and she grinds against him. 

Michael takes the gun off the ledge and, once he's convinced his trigger finger is steady, leads Fiona out of the bunker. They still have to get to safety, and he can't wait to return the favor to her.


End file.
